Under The Lies
by vansofjaythan
Summary: Si vous parlez aux personnes qui les ont toujours côtoyés, elles vous diront qu'elles n'avaient rien vu venir. Les Serpentards comme les Griffondors vous diront que c'est impossible alors que Rogue vous affirmera le contraire. Et si vous demandez a Dumbledore, lui, il vous dira qu'il avait tout prévu d'avance et qu'il faut toujours se méfier des apparences. [DM&LC]


_**1.1 T**__oo young, for so much pain._

_**D**__es cris, des pleurs, des gémissement, des supplications : elle n'entend plus que ça. Le chaos, l'apocalypse; voila de quoi ça a l'air. Elle est pétrifiée, paralysée par la peur, coincée derrière ce sapin. Elle a les yeux rivés sur ses parents, son frère, sa sœur et sur les personnes vêtues de capes noires qui les menacent de leurs baguettes magiques. Elle ne peut pas bouger, sinon il la tuerai et elle le sait. De toute façon comment pourrait elle bouger ? Elle a tellement peur que, même si elle le voudrait, elle ne pourrait pas. Elle est paralysée par l'effroi. C'est incroyable qu'ils ne la voient pas, tapie derrière les cadeaux et l'arbre que scintille de milles feux. _

_Elle s'est recroquevillée sur elle-même, cachée par des paquets de divers formes et couleurs, se cachant pour passer inaperçue. Tout dans la pièce évoque le bonheur : les photos qui montrent des visages rayonnants accrochés aux murs, les guirlandes qui illumine la pièce, les emballages éparpillés par terre, les restes d'une dinde; même la neige qui tombe dehors. Alors comment tout cela est possible ?_ _Encore et toujours des cris et des lamentations. Ses parents se tordent de douleur sur le sol pendant que leurs bourreaux sourient de toutes leurs dents. Elle retient un sanglot. Les larmes coulent silencieusement sur ses joues, elle est effrayée. Cette scène la terrifie mais elle ne peut pas la quitter des yeux. Elle cherche le regard de ses parents, cherchant a leur montrer qu'elle est désolée, qu'elle s'en veut d'être aussi lâche, mais elle ne peut pas bouger. Et de toute façon, comment une petite fille de cinq ans pourrait échapper a cette tuerie ? Ce serait un carnage. Soudain, les cris s'arrêtent, ses parents gisent sur le sol, leur poitrine se levant a peine. Sa mère tourne la tête vers elle. Un mince sourire s'étend sur ses lèvres qui ont a peine le temps de formuler un "Je T'aime" que ses yeux se voilent. Elle est morte. _ _Les larmes redoublent, elle essaye de bouger mais il est trop tard, elle ne peut plus rien faire. Son père pousse un dernier cri de désespoir et tombe, mort lui aussi. La petite Anna et le jeune Michaël se serrent une dernière fois dans leur bras avant qu'une lumière verte emplissent la pièce et qu'ils s'écroulent; eux aussi, raide mort sur le sol du salon au milieu des reste d'emballages de cadeaux, de leurs cadeaux. _ _Elle ne bouge toujours pas, elle attend que les meurtriers partent. Un dernier cri de joie sauvage et ils s'en vont comme si de rien n'était. _ _La petite fille, elle, accourt au près de ses parents. Sa gorge lâche le sanglot qu'elle retenait depuis si longtemps en voyant ses parents, son frère et sa soeur. Elle leur ferment les yeux, les embrassent et s'excuse une dernière fois avant de courir hors de chez elle, des larmes coulant sans s'arrêter sur ses petites joues parsemaient de tâches de rousseurs. _ _Dehors, une lueur émeraude éclaire le pâté de maisons, les voisins accourent pour observer la marque qui brille dans le ciel. Lou tombe a genoux, la tête dans les mains, les épaules secouaient de sanglots incontrôlables. Des mains la touchent, la secouent, l'enlacent. Des bras viennent la porter, on lui parle mais elle ne répond pas, trop choquée et trop triste pour se souvenir qu'elle sait parler. Trop choquée pour se souvenir de n'importe quoi a part du fait qu'elle vient de perdre toute sa famille. _

**•• ••**

_**L**_ou est en sueur, assise dans son lit. Le cri d'effroi qu'elle a poussé en se réveillant résonne encore contre les murs teints en rouge et or.

**L**es lumières dansent autour d'elle et des larmes coulent le long de ses joues. La panique la gagne, ne sachant pas ou elle se trouve. Complètement déboussolée, ses yeux oscillent sur tout les éléments de la pièce plongée dans le noir, uniquement éclairée par la lune qui brille au travers de la grande fenêtre sur sa droite. A sa gauche, il y a un bureau rempli de parchemins vierges, des livres, et un bout de bois taillé. _Une baguette_. Sur le coup, Lou prend peur jusqu'à qu'elle se rappelle que cette baguette est la sienne.

La seule chose qui lui permet de se calmer se trouve juste a côté d'elle, sur sa table de nuit. Un cadre qui expose une photo mouvante de quatre adolescents avec de grands sourires. Un brun avec des lunettes, une blonde, un grand roux et une brune avec une impressionnante masse de cheveux se tiennent côte à côte, tout sourire. La vue de la photo la fait directement se sentir, et tout les souvenirs chassés par ce foutu cauchemar reviennent.

**C**ette pièce est sa chambre, à Poudlard. _Poudlard_. Comme Harry, son meilleur ami, ce château est la seule maison de Lou. Le seul endroit au monde ou il lui reste des proches. Pas sa famille, mais tout comme. Ses amis. Avec un soupir soulagé, elle se recoucha, comment ferait-elle sans eux ? Le simple fait de les voir suffit a la calmer, même si parfois -souvent- ils lui tapent sur les nerfs. Hermione et ses livres, Ronald et son légendaire manque de tact et Harry, qui est aussi têtu et buté qu'elle. S'ils étaient seulement tout les deux, ils ne seraient pas à Poudlard en ce moment, mais à Azkaban.

**A**vant de se rendormir pour de bon, Lou tendit l'oreille pour guetter le moindre son révélateur d'un Drago Malefoy en rogne, réveillé en pleine nuit par un cri de la 'sale sang de bourde' -pour le citer- de la chambre d'à côté. Mais l'appartement resta silencieux, pas un seul bruit, pas même le moindre petit craquement de parquet. Lou n'avait aucunement peur de Malefoy, plus depuis deux ans. Perdre les deux parents qu'ils vous restent ça vous change une petite fille. S'il fallait l'affronter a trois heures du matin, elle le ferait et elle s'en délecterait Sa haine envers cet être ingrat et répugnant était telle qu'elle pourrait faire n'importe quoi pour le rabaisser, ou juste déverser un peu de la colère qui l'habite constamment.

**I**ls se détestaient mutuellement depuis leur rencontre sur le Chemin de Traverse. Lou était rentrée seule dans le magasin de Madame Guipure pour y acheter ses robes. Drago est Harry était la, essayant eux aussi leur robe de sorciers. Elle se rappelait encore le regard étrange de Malefoy et le sourire timide qu'Harry lui avait adressé Elle ne se trouvait pas vraiment à côté d'eux, mais elle avait pu entendre toute leur conversation. Et rien, absolument rien, dans le personnage méprisant qu'était -et qu'est toujours- Drago Malefoy ne lui avait plu. Sa voix traînante son air de gosse de riche et toutes les insultes qu'il avait proférer n'avait inspiré que du dégoût a Lou. Pour la première fois de sa vie, elle avait eu envie de frapper quelqu'un, et ce désir se manifesta de plus en plus au fur et a mesure du temps passer a Poudlard, près de Malefoy. Puis il y avait eu la rentrée a Poudlard et toutes les crasses et les insultes de Malefoy se taisait, elle encaissait, laissant le soin a Harry de répliquer a sa place. Et, le jour fatidique du Banquet de Rentrée de leur deuxième année était arrivé.

**T**out s'était passer dans les règles comme d'habitude. Les premiers années avaient étaient répartis dans leur maisons, le banquet était délicieux et Dumbledore avait prononçait son traditionnel discours. Le hic, la malédiction, ou tout les termes horribles que vous pourrez trouvez pour décrire les infamies que Dumbledore leur avaient annoncées a elle et Malefoy, étaient arrivées ensuite. Rien, mais alors rien, n'aurait pu les préparer à ce que le directeur leur proposa- imposa serait le mot exact. ' En raison de votre haine mutuelle, _avait il dit avec son étrange regard, celui qui donne l'impression d'être passer au rayon-x_, vous allez partagez un appartement commun, un peu comme ceux des préfets. Je veux que vous arriviez a faire taire cette haine qui règne depuis trop longtemps entre les Gryffondors et les Serpentards. '

**A**près ces mots, Lou et Drago avait eu besoin de quelques instants pour vraiment comprendre ce qu'il allait leur arriver. Tout les deux. Pendant _six ans_. Dans un appartement _commun_. Vivre _ensemble_. Aucun meurtre toléré. Le premier a s'extirper de sa torpeur fut Malefoy, puis Lou s'y joignit. Mais rien, aucune de leurs protestations -qui durèrent tout de même près d'un heure- n'eurent d'impact sur le Directeur. Même McGonagall et Rogue s'y étaient mis, trouvant trouvant la solution beaucoup trop dure. C'était absurde disaient-ils, un garçon et une fille ne peuvent pas vivre ensemble et tout le blabla habituel. Ce qui avait le plus étonné Lou, c'était que l'argument principal de McGonagall n'avait aucun impact sur le directeur -pourtant très attaché aux valeurs. Rien n'avait fait changé d'avis le directeur, ils avaient donc du se résoudre a cette solution.

**P**uis, la troisième année était arrivée. Ses grands-parents, les seules personnes qui lui restaient, étaient mortes. Elle s'était retrouvée seule, elle s'était débrouillée. Elle avait changé. Elle ne s'en était pas rendu compte, jusqu'à que la gifle parte. Malefoy lui avait jeté un regard moitié stupéfié- moitié haineux. Les yeux d'Harry s'étaient écartés, le sourire d'Hermione s'était effacé et la bouche de Ron s'était arrondie a un tel point que ça en devenait comique. Pourtant, personne ne riait, et personne n'avait bougé. Malefoy avait cracher une insulte a Lou, elle avait répliquer; la bouche de Ron s'étaient encore plus arrondie et les yeux d'Harry s'étaient tellement écartés qu'ils rivalisaient avec la taille de ses lunettes. Malefoy avait déguerpi en jetant un dernier regard haineux-choqué-admiratif a Lou. Depuis, c'est la même chanson à chaque fois qu'ils se croisent. Une insulte qui part, puis une autre et la gifle s'envole. La haine s'accroît si facilement qu'elle est difficile à contrôlée. Et maintenant, ils sont au point de non-retour.

** •• •• **

_**L**_e réveil fut dur pour Drago. Couché trop tard, réveillé trop tôt. Il veillait toujours très tard la première semaine a Poudlard, pour éviter de croiser Collins. Il savait que s'il la voyait le jour de la rentrée -le jour le plus dur de l'année, étant donné qu'il faut se réhabituer a vivre avec _elle_- il aurait été capable de la tuer. Enfin, peut-être pas. Sûrement pas. **I**l l'avait souvent menacée -tout le temps quand il y pense- mais il n'avait jamais mit ses menaces à exécutions, comme tout le monde s'en doutait. C'est un Serpentard, après tout.

**A**u début elle ne répondait pas, c'est ça qui lui plaisait chez elle. Il pouvait la descendre, l'insulter, essayer de la pousser a bout, elle ne réagirait pas. Elle ne ferait rien. Elle se contenterait simplement de baisser les yeux et de laisser Potter la couvrir.

**M**ais, elle avait changé. Quand il l'avait vue débarquer sur le Quai 9 3/4, il avait été bluffé. Elle avait grandis, elle lui arrivait maintenant un peu au dessus du menton, elle avait lâché ses cheveux pour la première fois, il ne l'avait jamais vu sans son éternelle queue de cheval. Puis, il y avait cette gifle dans le train. Et leur haine mutuelle avait décuplé, et c'était la même chose tout les jours. Comme s'il était possible d'haïr quelqu'un autant qu'ils se haïssait. Sans aucunes raison apparentes.

**D**rago s'extirpa avec difficulté des draps de soie au couleurs de Serpentard -gris et argent- et se dirigea avec lenteur en direction de la salle de bain, déjà épuisé en pensant à sa première journée de cours.

**A**rrivé à la salle de bain, il constata que la porte était verrouillée. Son sang eut a peine le temps de faire un tour qu'une rage sourde s'alluma en lui. _Elle_ était à l'intérieur. Mais qu'elle idée stupide cette salle de bain commune ! Quel abruti ce Dumbledore !

- **Sors de là Collins**. _, dit-il avec un calme feint._

La seule réponse qu'il obtenu fut un ricanement qui acheva de le mettre de mauvaise humeur. Il sentit la colère et la haine lui courir dans les veines comme toute les fois ou elle se tenait à moins de dix mètres de lui. Toujours avec une fureur contenue, il annonça :

- **Si tu ne sors pas d'ici dans les dix secondes qui suivent, je te réduis en pièce Collins.**

- **Oui c'est ça Malefoy. **

Sa colère monta d'un cran et il accompagna la réponse de son homologue d'un coup de poing violent dans la porte.

-** Sors de cette foutue salle de bain ! ****_Maintenant_**** !**, hurla t-il.

Elle ne répondit pas. Mais il continua de marteler la porte en lui criant des insultes et des menaces pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à qu'elle craque:

- **Mais tu vas la fermer, oui ?!**, beugla t-elle en ouvrant la porte a la volée.

Sentant qu'il avait gagné, le blond retrouva son sourire malicieux et méprisant et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le cadre de la porte :

- **Je me tairais quand j'aurais la salle de bain.**

En poussant une exclamation de rage, et en le poussant lui, elle sortie de la salle de bain comme une furie, les cheveux encore trempé, la cravate défaite, et la chemise mise de travers, en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Elle laissa dans son sillage une odeur de vanille qui fit frémir les narines de Drago. Alors qu'il sentait son coeur rater un battement il ajouta d'un ton méprisant :

- **J'aimerais que tu évites de me toucher, Collins, ton sang impur me salit**.

**E**lle se retourna immédiatement et lança avec colère un coussin qui rata Drago de quelques centimètres. Il éclata de rire et s'enferma dans la salle de bain en l'entendant marteler le sol et claquer sa porte. Il entra dans sa douche, un grand sourire victorieux. _Malefoy 1, Collins 0._

* * *

Je ne sais pas si ça vaut quelque chose comme début, mais je crois que je ne peux pas faire mieux... Si vous avez un critique ou autre chose, n'hésitez pas :)


End file.
